Silent Serphant
by RenjiLuvesUryuu
Summary: Moving into a new home can be tough for kids. But it's worse when you are mute. Yes I, Ishida Uryuu, am muted. I am going to a school called Konoha. And this is my life- changing story. YAOI; no like no read!
1. Chapter 1

Name: Silent Serphant

Summery: Moving into a new home can be tough for kids. But it's worse when you are mute. Yes I, Ishida Uryuu, am muted. And i just moved from my old home in Death Note, to Karakura. I am going to a school called Konoha. And this is my life- changing story.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, NARUTO, OR DEATH NOTE

--

Walking to my new school I look at the other kids, doing what they do best, annoy me. I walk into the office to see a woman with light blonde pigtails.

"You Ishida right?" she asked drinking sake. '_Wait is that allowed?_' I thought looking at her. But i shook my head yes anyways.

"Here's your schedule, and notes for all your teachers to let them know of your-- erm-- _problem_."

I nodded and took the papers. After I left I looked at my list of classes.

Period 1- Science- Mr. Orchimaru –T.A.: Sasuke

Period 2- History- Mr. Pein –T.A.: Konan

Period 3- Algebra- Mr. Kakuzu –T.A.: Hidan

Period 4- Study- Ms. Sakura –T.A. Ino

Period 5- Art- Mr. Sasori –T.A.: Deidara

Period 6- English- Mr. Jiraya –T.A.: FORBIDDEN

'_Forbidden? What does that mean?_' Ishida wondered in his head. Then he noticed something... there was no room numbers. He would have to ask around. _'Damn'_

in his recent train of thought he felt someone bump into his back. He dropped his pile of notes and schedule.

"Sorry" came the voice behind him. It was a male that much he could tell.

He bent down to pick up his stuff, but he saw the guy creep up behind and pick up some of the scrambled papers. And he seemed to be reading it. And the paper he had was one of the notes for his _problem_. Ishida didn't mind though the teacher would more than likely announce it anyways. Who cares if one knows before the others? Surely not Ishida. While the other was reading the note he looked at his features. Orange spiky hair. Cocoa brown eyes. Lean and muscular. Everything Ishida wasn't, well he was lean but that was all he shared in common this this here lad.

It seems that she was done reading.

"You're mute?" his eyes wonder to Ishida's cobalt blue ones. '_Well duh, __otherwise__ i would have already talked to you.'_

It would have seem that he caught on what mute was.

"Ahh... Would you like help finding your class?"

Ishida shook his head yes.

The other smirked. "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida."

Ishida remembered his name was on the note so it didn't faze him. He just stood up with a blank expression.

His smirk fled as he stood up. '_Guess he wanted me to be surprised, him what does he take me for: Stupid!?'_

he handed my papers back to me.

"What's your first class?" and i showed him my schedule.

--

Hello This is IchimaruLuvesUryuu (i got my name changed i like this couple better)

Give me pairing ideas.. Ohh and Ishida is gonna be paired up, but its gonna be a mystery. W00t. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Kurosaki seemed to blab away of how 'Oro- sensei is a pervert and how he looks at the guys butts.' (since this is a boys only school, the only females were teachers and T.A.'s) We arrived at Class and Kurosaki sat down while I went to the teacher.

His golden eyes watched me. He smirked. I gave him the note and while he read I saw him smile and eyes widen like he was thinking that it was good that I'm mute. I just really hope it's because the kids talk to much, and not what I have in mind.

"Hello, Ishida-Kun" when he was doing the sh in my name is sounded like a hiss.

"He is your new, _muted_, classmate." He Hissed out his smile getting smug.

Everyone looked at me like i was the devil.

"And you know kids? Because we have a new student I'm gonna give him a question on the board. If he gets it right you don't have to take this two-hundred and fifty paged _quiz_." '_Okay i can see why they would see me as the devil._' i thought bitterly. As the cruel teacher wrote a formula on the board. The kids grunted and groaned.

"Okay here is your problem Ishida-_kun._" he hissed at me.

I looked at the board. It was a collage formula. A very hard collage formula. But i walked up to the board. '_I'm not stupid, i can figure this out.'_

i had the answer written in about two minutes. I put the marker down and looked at the teacher. He just stood there staring wide eyed at my work.

Everyone was shocked too. They just sat there mouth a-gape.

Kurosaki stood up "Go! Ishida!" he started clapping. I raised an eyebrow, but notice some of the other kids were clapping until almost all of them were clapping at me.

"You may be seated." the teacher whispered at me, still looking at the board.

I looked for an empty seat, and found one. It was in the back next to a guy with pink hair.

I sat down in my seat and took out a notebook and pencil, until i heard,

"That was a collage formula." The pink haired guy informed me, as if i hadn't known that..

I opened my notebook and wrote, 'Really? I hadn't known!'

i heard him laugh. "Even though your mute, you still have a sarcastic attitude."

'Mute people can't be sarcastic? Then that sucks for them because I will stay this way.' I wrote back at his comment..

He smiled at this. "Good I like you this way." he said then returned to his work.

I thought about this, I hope 'like' as a friend not 'like' as in 'like like', gee now i sound even more childish.

I decided to take my thoughts off the 'No Name' pink haired guy, so i turned my attention to the other kid witting next to me. He had long red hair tied in a spiky pony- tail and black eyes, with tattoos on his forehead. He wore a gray zip-up sweater. He also had a watch on his left hand. He was talking to the kid in front of him. Well trying too anyway. The kid in front was just sitting there not even looking at him. He had long black hair and black eyes. He also wore a white scarf.

I heard a noise in front of me. My only guess it was Kurosaki.

I looked and saw i was correct, twas him. It seemed all the kids started to walk around to talk to their friends.

He came over smiling. I raised an eyebrow.

"Wow I didn't know you were so smart." he was now standing in front my desk.

'And I didn't know you were so stupid, guess we learn new things everyday!' I wrote in my notebook.

The pink haired kid laughed, along with the redhead after they read my note. Kurosaki's smile fled and was replace with a grouchy look.

"He got you good Ichigo!" The redhead snickered at Kurosaki.

"Shut up Renji!" Kurosaki snapped at 'Renji'.

Then a guy with blue hair came over. He looked at my paper then looked us four, then he burst into laughter.

"Oh My God Ichigo!" He laughed at the poor lad.

"How do you know it was for me!?" Kurosaki snarled at the blue haired guy.

'Well if I wrote this to one of 'em, one of them would have that grouchy face and you would be laughing at them, it's a little thing called logic. Do you need a dictionary?' i wrote to the lad.

Now 'Renji' was clutching his stomach from the laughter, 'Pinkie' was laughing so hard i think he was having trouble breathing, while 'Blue' pounded his fist in 'Renji's desk and using it to hold him up.

Kurosaki made a pouting face, and just stared at me.

'If you keep your face like that it might stay like that.' I wrote, and think I heard them get louder.

"Maybe I won't help you find your classes!" the lad tried to resort to blackmail.

"I'll show this cutie around!" 'Pinkie said to Kurosaki.

I think my one of my eyes twitched. And everyone's laughter seemed have stopped.

'Okay Kurosaki I'll stop making fun of you.' I wrote to him. He smiled.

"Good because class is over!" he said through his grin. And started to leave for the door. I picked up my things and followed after him.

--

Hello there! Tis me IchimaruluvesUryuu! (or you can know me as my recent name i don t really care) hope you had fun with this chapter! Please Read and Review!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Name: Silent Serphant**

**Summery: Moving into a new home can be tough for kids. But it's worse when you are mute. Yes I, Ishida Uryuu, am muted. And i just moved from my old home in Death Note, to Karakura. I am going to a school called Konoha. And this is my life- changing story.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, NARUTO**

--

**Syazel P.O.V.:**

I'm on my way to my next class.

I'm still thinking about Ishida. He was an amusing character. Not to aloof, like most deaf and mute people. And not to bleak. 'Maybe I should report him to Azein-sama. With a guy like him on our side we could defeat the shinigami.'

'I'll just have to watch him to see if he will become use of us.'

**Kurosaki's P.O.V.:**

'Ugh, i feel horrible.'

Walking to our next class was quiet, well Ishida is always quiet. I said all my opinions of his teachers, during the walk to our first class, so there wasn't really anything to talk about.

He really didn't hurt my feelings, i know he was trying to humor me. We just had nothing to say to each other. But i think we should try to keep Syazel's dirty hands off of him. I think Szayel is starting to have a crush on Ishida, and i wont let anything happen to Ishida.

"I think Syazel has a crush on you." I pointed out the obvious.

My comment didn't seem to faze him so i suppose he already knew.

We turned the corner and walked into our next class.

**Abari's P.O.V.:**

'He was funny, but i doubt we will get along. I mean he is a freak, not being able to talk, how boring! It must be good for his parents though.'

i laughed at my joke. 'Now i wonder what it would be like being his sibling or lover. Must suck.'

i muse my self.

**Grimmjaw's P.O.V.:**

'I wonder whats for lunch.' i sat down in the bathroom, skipping, as usual.

I heard the door opened so i shot my head over to yell at him to use the gals' bathroom. (A/N: where do you think the female teachers pee?)

i saw a lock of pink hair.

"What?" i questioned and yelled at the same time. I was sure that some people outside could hear me, but as being Grimmjaw, i don't really give a fuck.

"I talked with Azein." he said with a blank, bored stare. Though it seemed on his face that he was in no hurry to tell me, i could see in his eyes he was dieing to tell me something. Probably something i could care less about. For i really don't care for Azein. All 'em school councilors we stupid anyways, Azein being the president didn't make him, or any of the others, better.

"So?" i asked playing with my cellphone, opening and closing it.

He smiled (_here is the big thing he wanted to tell me oh so bad._) "He wants us to keep an eye out on Ishida. To see if he is worthy of joining us."

I let this process through my head. I raised an eyebrow "You mean, _spy_ on him?"

his smiled grew. "Not at all just a friendly lookout, that is all. Why would we _spy_ on him. That is disrespectful." he cocked his head to the side trying to look innocent. But i knew twas fake. He couldn't muster looking looking innocent. Not with that _hair._

"Why should i help?" I growled " I don t give a fuck about that mute, he was funny but that is all. I bet he couldn't even do something like that again.

He pushed his glasses up his nose, making him look like he was _intelligent_. Hah he has another thing comin'. "He could mentally destroy Kurosaki and the others." he spat at me. His brown eyes showing his displeasure with my disobedience.

I growled because i know this is a fight i cant win. What ever Azein wants, goes. Damn this sucks.

"Fine but i hate you now." i said hoping he will feel remorse, the stupid prick.

"You liked my in the first place?" see questioned back. '_Damn'_ i grunted.

He turned and left to go back to class. His smile staying plastered to his face.

I sighed, again, this sucks!

--

This chapter is dedicated to: hejoh!! for loving my story and reviewing (of course this is also for my other reviewers but hejoh reviewed twice saying that they couldn't wait for the next chapter)

Hejoh's review made me real happy on the inside and if anyone else reveiws that make me really happy on the inside ill put your name in my chapter too! (unless you don t want me too, then just say in the review you don no wanna be said in my chapter.)

Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**Name: Silent Serphant**

**Summery: Moving into a new home can be tough for kids. But it's worse when you are mute. Yes I, Ishida Uryuu, am muted. And i just moved from my old home in Death Note, to Karakura. I am going to a school called Konoha. And this is my life- changing story.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, NARUTO**

--

**Ishida's P.O.V.:**

I sneezed. '_i swear people are talking about me. I'm sneezing like crazy.'_

"Okay, i will pick partners for your project." Pein sensei sighed like he really didn't wanna do this either.

There was sounds of protest in class but no one directly said something to him. They were probably afraid of him.

He gave out partners until there was the last three left, me being one of them of course. Twas Grimmjaw and Abarai (i learned everyones names from Kurosaki).

We settled up three desks so Grimmjaw and Abarai were next to each other while i was in front of em.

Abarai was sitting with his feet on the bars on his desk, tipping his chair back. Grimmjaw was slouched over with his head in his hand.

We were to do a project on a famous Japanese person of our choice.

I took out my notebook and pen and wrote,

'who do you guys wanna do the project on?'

they read the note and turned their attention to me and Grimmjaw asked a very stupid question.

"well whats the project on?"

i stared at him hoping my glare could kill him.

"I don t care." Abarai pointed out the obvious.

I sighed this was gonna be hard. They were beyond stupid. This is one of the few times i wished Kurosaki was here.

'we are to do the project on a famous Japanese person. We can go to the library and barrow books to find someone of use.'

Grimmjaw looked at me, "this school gots a library?" the look on his face told me he was serious.

If looks could kill he would've died several times by now.

I looked at Abarai hoping he would know. I put all my faith in him.

It would seem the Abarai caught my distress. "you don't know where the library is? Your locker is right next to the door which says LIBRARY."

Grimmjaw looked like he was in thought. "oh. Wait! How would you know where my locker is!?" he yelled at the redhead.

"Your locker is a few away from mine, and you ain't the quietest of people. You know?" he sighed bored with conversation.

"Ahh" Grimmjaw was starting to understand.

"Well i ain't goin' to no library." he scoffed "you and the redhead can go i want no part in it."

"Like in hell i would wanna go any more than you! And stop calling me that!" Abarai yelled at Grimmjaw.

They kept yelling back and forth.

I looked at Pein sensei, but he looked like he wouldn't help. He was ignoring this like it goes on all the time. He was talking to his blue-haired assistant.

'shut up!'

i wrote in very big letters taking up the whole page. I held it in front of them, but they couldn't see it. They were to busy yelling at each other to notice my note.

So i had a better idea. I took my notebook and gave them a 'WHAP' on the head.

"what the hell was that for?!" Grimmjaw yelled, directing his anger at me.

"That hurt you little-" Abarai started but stopped when i shoved my notebook in his face. He read it and snorted.

Grimmjaw saw the note and looked away while he growled,

"Why do we have to listen to you?"

i thought for a moment. I was thinking about 'because i am god' but i couldn't imagine what their faces looked like so i just wrote instead,

'because i don t want a failing grade, and if you don't wanna be hit again you better listen.'

they said nothing while looking at different parts of the room to distract them from wanting to beat me up, which i am sure they will do in the near future.

I saw Pein sensei through the corner of my eye. He was smiling that i was able to make them shut up, and manipulated them.

I also noticed that the other kids weren't chit-chatting like they were before. Sense i had hit my, shall i call them this, _partners_ they have been watching me. Especially Szayel. He was grinning like a mad man, which i am sure he is.

"Are we going to the library or not?" Abarai, the first to get out of his silence.

I nodded. We stood up and left (after getting permission of course, it wasn't that hard).

Grimmjaw was sleeping (saying he was gonna do the poster). Abarai and I were taking notes from some books.

The ball rang signaling twas the end of class.

Abarai picked up the books he was taking notes from and left without a word.

I woke up Grimmjaw and left before he could say anything to me.

--

A/N: i for got to mention but Grimmjaw went back to class a few minutes after Szayel did.

I hoped you liked this chapter

And still dedicated to hejoh cause they are like awesome

and if any of you noticed, this was updated the same day as chapter... the last one what ever that one is. But thats because i write these down in a notebook at school and i actually have some chapters already done. So I'm gonna try and put em all on here before people complain!

Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

**Name: Silent Serphant**

**Summery: Moving into a new home can be tough for kids. But it's worse when you are mute. Yes I, Ishida Uryuu, am muted. And i just moved from my old home in Death Note, to Karakura. I am going to a school called Konoha. And this is my life- changing story.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, NARUTO**

--00--00--00--000--00-

Algebra passed by relatively quick. I'm good at it so it is pretty easy.

At study i got up to go to the library to do more on my project, well _our,_ project.

Grimmjaw was leaning against his locker looking at me, his face emotionless.

I went to walk into the library, but instead i was slammed against a locker. I opened my eyes to see I'm staring face to face with Grimmjaw.

See i told you he would beat me up.

He was fisting my shirt and pushing me into the locker at the same time. It was becoming difficult to breathe.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" he yelled into my ear. It was quiet enough so that people in other rooms couldn't hear.

Then i thought maybe i should have written 'god' on my note when they had given me trouble.

I was pushed out of my thoughts when he pressed harder, i was sure he was going to break my ribs.

"You know that kids kept coming to ask me if i liked you cause i didn't kick your ass out there! If Azein would have let me i would've, but now i really had it with you so i don t care what he says!"

he pulled me off the locker then threw me against it. He almost hit me when his phone started to ring.

"What?" he yelled into the phone.

He hung up and let me drop to the floor taking in deep breathes. He was staring at me before he snorted "You got lucky this time but next time i wont go easy on you." and he stalked off.

I picked up my stuff and ran off before he could turn around to do worse.

I decided the bathroom was the safest.

I ran into the bathroom, and into the handicap stall. The door swung shut but i didn't lock it. I leaned against the wall to slide to the floor. I laid my legs out and lifted my shirt to see bruises.

I put my shirt out and continued to breathe deeply to catch my breathe. It hurt just to breathe.

**Abarai's P.O.V.:**

after i got out of class i really had to pee.

So i ran (after stopping to talk to my friends for a bit and noticing Grimmjaw was complaining about Ishida) to the bathroom.

I was gonna use 'my' stall, the handicap, but someone was in there.

After i was done i washed my hands and saw that the kid didn't even move. This got me irritated.

I went to pound on the door, but it was already opened. So i decided to open the door because it couldn't be anything a fellow male cant handle.

I open the door to find Ishida sitting against the wall, breathing heavily. He looked like he just seen a ghost.

But that wasn't all he looked like he was in pain. Every time breathed it looked difficult and painful.

I walked over and crouched down to look him in the eye. He tried to push against the wall, like to go through it to get away, was i really that bad.

I picked up my hand to put it on his shoulder to ask what was wrong. When i brought up my hand it looked like i came to fast because he flinched and shut his eyes like i was gonna hit him. I stopped my hand. He thought i was gonna hit him? Why would i do that? Then it clicked Grimmjaw was complaining about him earlier. I decided to voice my thoughts.

"Did Grimmjaw do this?" he opened one eye to see i had put my hand back down.

He opened the other then shook his head lightly signaling 'yes'.

I didn't ask why because i knew why, it was because Ishida had hit him with a notebook.

Instead i asked "Where did he hit you?"

he seemed to be thinking about whether or not he was going to tell, no _show_, where he got hurt.

He lifted his shirt to show two big black and purple bruises on his chest. I picked up my hand to tough them once i toughed then he flinched in pain. I took my hand back and he put down his shirt to try and to keep me from touching it again.

I went and sat beside him. His glasses showing his deep blue eyes that showed pain, along with something i could not get. It was like a sad memory of a childhood. I had lost myself in a sea of blue until i wondered off to sleep.

**Ishida's P.O.V.:**

he fell asleep.

His head was against my shoulder mumbling incoherent jumble.

I sighed and looked at the tiles of the wall of the opened stall door.

Abarai kept moving about until head head wound up in my lap.

I sighed at his stupidity, but i actually felt safe with him here. Not saying that when his head in my lap made me feel safe. But more of when he asked if it was Grimmjaw. He sounded worried. He was being so kind. Thinking of all this i drifted off into a slumber.

**Back to Abarai!:**

i felt something soft against my face and went to snuggle close to it until all the memories came flashing through my head. I shot up to tell Ishida it was a mistake but i found him fast asleep.

He looked relieved, with a bit of discomfort for having a lost of warmth. I would've woke him up, but he looked too peaceful (with a slight of discomfort).

So instead i took of my sweater and put it on him (without waking him).

I looked at my watch. Fifteen minutes until lunch. How would he wake up? I looked at my watch.

My waterproof, watch which i haven't taken off in six months since my birthday.

I unhooked it and put it on Ishida's wrist. I set the timer to wake him up in fifteen minutes.

I looked at my watch before i saw his notebook. I decided to write his a lil' message.

'see you at lunch!'

with that i left.

0-0-0-0--0-0-0-00--00-

Ello! Another another upload today! I'm on a roll! Lol remember...

R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

**Name: Silent Serphant**

**Summery: Moving into a new home can be tough for kids. But it's worse when you are mute. Yes I, Ishida Uryuu, am muted. And i just moved from my old home in Death Note, to Karakura. I am going to a school called Konoha. And this is my life- changing story.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, NARUTO**

--00--00--00--000--00-

there was a powerful vibration on my left arm. I woke up and jumped to the other side of the stall to get away from the horrid feeling. But it followed. i looked down to see a orange watch. I pressed a bunch of numbers until i was sure that twas broken. I looked at the time that was on it. Then i heard a bell ring. Lunch. I picked up my notebook and went out of the bathroom. I stopped when i saw i was wearing a gray zip- up sweater. I knew who twas. Abarai. I guess we isn't such a bad of a person.

I was walking threw a maze of halls until i heard a bunch of yelling, laughing, and other joyful noise i will never be able to make.

It can be great being a mute. Never have to get up in front of the class. Take chorus. But it can also be hard. I have no reason for a telephone though i have a computer with instant messenger, i have no one to talk to. So i rarely go on it.

I saw the souse of the ruckus, the lunchroom. Because i came late, the line was shortened. I went into line to et whatever they were serving.

"why hello Ishida-kun, a pleasant surprise to find you here. Well not really, it is the lunchroom."

i looked to see Syazel. He was as happy as a pig in mud. I nodded to show that i see him.

He grinned happily at me. "Do you got a place to sit?" he cocked his head to the side to try and be cute, which he was not.

I opened my notebook to write no but, i found a note left by Abarai. I smiled softly at the small note,.it saves me from having to sit with him.

I shook my head yes at Syazel.

He frowned. Then smiled once more "okay then! You can sit with me tomorrow then!" and he ran off into a swarm of kids.

I wonder if he even payed. But i really don t care.

I looked at the food the lunch lady was offering. It looked like, like, i really don t know. But i don t think it was edible.

I said yes anyways and got the food. I didn't pay because i get free lunch. That is the lucks of being fifteen and living by yourself, i guess.

I looked around for bright red hair.

Found it.

i walked over to see Abarai, Kurosaki, and a Mexican sitting at the table. That twas it. Well its better than a whole crowd of people. I guess.

I sat next to the Mexican and Kurosaki. The Mexican greeted me with a nod. I nodded back. Someone i can understand.

"Hey!" Kurosaki greeted.

I nodded at him to show i knew he was there.

Abarai was to busy downing his food.

So we just sat there. Just sitting there, saying nothing. I couldn't say doing nothing because Abarai was gorging down now, _my_ food. It's alright. I was gonna eat it anyway. Better than wasting it right?

So we just sat there.

"what's your best subject?" i heard the Mexican ask.

I shrugged I'm good at them all.

He nodded to seem like he understands.

"nee, Ishida, why are you wearing Renji's sweater and watch? He hasn't taken that thing off in six months." Kurosaki asked me.

I took out my notebook and finally wrote,

'because i am god'

they all raised their eyebrows.

Then Abarai roared in laughed out with laughter.

Then Kurosaki started. And the Mexican smiled with amusement.

But something stopped their outrageous laughter.

"hello Ishida-san."

i looked around to see a brunette with a smile that could kill. His eyes were a wee bit darker than Kurosaki's.

I nodded to show i that know of his presence. I seem to nod a lot but when you mute, what else can you do with out wasting paper. No i will not use sign language, that is only for the deaf as so i think.

"so do you like it here so far?" the man asked.

I shrugged, i have had better days.

"i am the student body president, Souske Azein." he tipped his head to the side.

I nodded (again) to show that i understand.

'i would also like to apologize for Grimmjaw's rudeness. He is not to good at making friends. Please do understand." he bowed to show he was sorry.

"wait, Grimmjaw did something to you!?" Kurosaki yelled at me, well not at me but for my safety, i guess. This school is for the guessing type.

"I'll go and kick his ass!" he got up to leave but couldn't because i was holding onto his sleeve.

I shook my head no at him. He growled but sat down.

"Fine but if he does anything more to you i will kick his ass!" he scoffed at me.

"Azein." Azein's attention perked up after from being ignored. "You better tell Grimmjaw that if he tries to hurt Ishida, i wont go easy on him."

Azein smiled "Will do."

"Well i hope you have a good time, see you later, Ishida-san." and he turned around and left.

I sighed, was everything in this school difficult. Yes, yes, it is. Maybe i should buy more cat food at home.

"Oi, Ishida! I looked at Kurosaki, it looks like he was trying to gain my attention the last few incoherent thoughts.

I glared 'what' at him, hoping he would understand what my glare meant.

He was about to say or ask something until Abarai inter upped. "Why do you think he came over, Ichigo."

"Why the hell are you asking me?" he growled wanting to get back to me.

"Because he never just 'greets' the new kids. He either has them join them, or ignores them."

"He wouldn't." said Kurosaki protectively.

"Who knows?" Abarai said stretching.

"No one." said the Mexican.

There was a few minutes of silence. I just sat there thinking about my next class. Didn't want to think about what Azein wanted with me.

I saw Kurosaki turned to me and open his mouth to say something. But the bell rang.

I got up and went to my next class so i wouldn't be late. Though i didn't mean to leave Kurosaki on the edge, but i didn't want to be late because Kurosaki told me he gives detentions for being late.

**Azein's P.O.V.: (before the bell rang)**

i got back to my table to see all my people goofing off, as usual.

"Grimmjaw, i have a message for you." i said getting Grimmjaw's attention.

"What?" he growled at me, he really doesn't like me, but i don't care.

"Ichigo said that he is gonna kick your ass if you touch Ishida again." i said monotonously. I had no care for Ichigo's threats, whether they are directed toward me or my people.

Grimmjaw's face turned in a evil smile and he started laughing.

While he was doing this i decided to think about Ishida. He was amusing, as Szayel put it. I heard what they were talking about and i saw his note. 'I am god'? He sure is quite the character.

I decided that Grimmjaw's laughter was annoying, although he had only been laughing for about a minute. I had little patiences that only Sasori-sensei could beat.

"I have something to say to all of you." i spoke up.

They all stopped whatever they were doing to listen to my little speech.

"You all will have Ishida join, whether he wants to or not." then the bells rang before i got any protests.

I walked by Ichigo's table. It seems that Ishida had already left. Well i shouldn't think much about it.

I have to hurry to Sasori-sensei's class.

-\\--\\--\\--\\--\\--\\--\\--\\--\\--\\--\\--/

a wee bit of a cliff hanger! W00t! Well i wanna say that in my last chapter there is a bit of OOCness but i did that on purpose before i get complainers! I'm sorry but i thought twas cute! I have mental issues (so my teacher tells me) cant blame me! Hope yee like!

Please R&R


	7. Chapter 7

**Name: Silent Serphant**

**Summery: Moving into a new home can be tough for kids. But it's worse when you are mute. Yes I, Ishida Uryuu, am muted. And i just moved from my old home in Death Note, to Karakura. I am going to a school called Konoha. And this is my life- changing story.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, NARUTO**

--

I sighed as i walked on to art.

Its not that i dislike art, i chose it over gym, it was just... boring. Though better than gym. Much, much better than gym.

I made it just before the bell. Silently thanking the sign on the door that read 'ART'.

I saw a redhead standing in front of the room, who use to be looking that the classroom, now attention on me.

"you must be the new student." his brown eyes staring upon with complete boredom.

I didn't nod as to think he is smart enough to figure it out.

Instead i walked over and gave him my special note. His slim red eyebrow rose and he smirked. "I think you might become my favourite student."

i sighed this is becoming stupid.

He saw my annoyance and his smirked became smaller.

"Brat, show him where he will be seated." he spoke out and averted his very gaze to the crowd of students. "And tell him what to do." he quickly added.

I saw a lean, tall, long-haired blonde stand up. "Hai." he yawned out, bored with his job already.

He put on a fake smile to try and make me feel better. Though it didn't work.

He saw my not-so-amused look and turned back to laid back look.

"Follow me." he turned to the back of the room. I complied.

I noticed the desks were grouped in two. Making it much more organized.

He brought me to the back of the room, in the middle. There was one, lonely person sitting with no one sitting next to him. Pity him. His eyes were closed but it looked like he was aware of his surroundings, like he could see even though his eyes were screwed shut. Another remarkable thing about him, was his light violet hair. Short and shaggy, but didn't poke out everywhere so i guess he combs it.

_'does everyone in this school have awkward coloured hair?!"_ i thought bitterly. Orange, red, pink, blue, _purple. _What next, _green_. But then i vaguely remembered about a T.A. I saw speaking with Kakuzu sensei, who had green hair, AND one side of him was black and the other was white. This school is not normal.

Out of my train of hair, he blonde turned around next to the purplette and pointed to the empty seat next to him. "His is your new seat!" he exclaimed with fake excitement.

"Your assignment of the day is to pick a partner and draw something of your choice." he said with the same amount of excitement, _false excitement,_ as before.

If i could speak, i would have said something along the lines of 'Goody!' or "Lucky me!' but I'm mute, so i say nothing and look at him with blank eyes.

He looked irritated that he couldn't get something out of me. Not a smirk, smile, thank you, nothing. So he sighed and retreated to the front of the room. After i sat down, the boy next to me turned to me, with a rather large smile on his face.

"I'm Ichimaru Gin! Though you can call me Gin!" he exclaimed with real excitement this time.

I, _duh duh dun_, nodded.

"Nee your really, mute?" he asked, or stated but i nodded anyways.

"Is it hard?" he asked though that smile kinda said that he really didn't care. Twas creepy. But i shrugged, it can be sometimes and at other times its, for lack of a better word, awesome.

His insanely large smile, grew bigger. I shivered on the inside, on the outside i looked as cool as ever.

"Do ya like it here?" i shrugged, resisting the urge to nod 'no' (because of Grimmjaw and the oddly colours of hair, my regards of the school are real low).

"Hmm, some of the people aren't real nice" his eyelids opened a wee bit to show dawn red eyes, glaring at me, "as you would know?" i knew what he meant by that. Grimmjaw. So Grimmjaw or Abarai told him. I didn't think Abarai would be one to tell.

"Was Abarai the one to comfort you?" i arched an eyebrow, "You are wearing his sweater." then i looked down... i forgot about that. I sighed feeling incredibly stupid. His eyes were again hidden y his eyelids. His face became into a friendly one. He looked at my unintellectual state. Seeing me yell at myself (inside my head of course) for being so stupid.

"Are you and Abarai friends?" i blanked out of my inner war to shrug at that, and to have a new topic for my inner war.. Were we friends?, i do currently have his sweater AND watch. From Gin and Kurosaki, these things are important to him. Hmm, that is a good question, Gin. Are we friends? Am i capable of owning such a thing. Friendship. Such words, such things are foreign to me. And if so, what is Kurosaki?

Before he could ask me another embarrassing question, the tour guide blonde was at the front of the room, with the redhead.

"Now it's time to get with your partners!" he announced unamused.

Gin immediately got up and went to the other side of the room. As most of the other students. But i sat there. I figured that there would be one student left over, or if there is isn't i could work by myself.

"Hey, Ishida-san are you in need of a partner?" i turned to my left to see Aizen. He smiled down at me. I didn't say or rather nod yes because i figured that would be embarrassing. So i just sat there, my chin in my hand that was currently resting upon the desk.

He seemed to understand. "Would you like to be partners?" he smiled a heartwarming smile at me.

I finally took out my notebook, and wrote-

'That would be nice.'

he smiled and sat in Gin's abandoned seat.

"So what would you like to draw?" he asked in a curious tone.

I shrugged. I really didn't care.

"Okay, how about... animals like cats?" he asked.

I nodded.

So we started drawing. And finished quite early. I sighed and looked at the I-really-hope-is-not-broken watch. Ten minutes till the end of class.

"You know, Szayel never stops talking about you?" i heard the brunette say to me.

I wrote on my notebook;

'What a shocker!'

twas sarcasm, of course. I figured he liked me. And to talk about me! Should i feel honoured? Hah! That is funny, because i don t. i just really hopes he wont start stalking me.

Aizen smiled at me wee joke.

"Is it true that your gonna have lunch with us tomorrow?" he asked with amusement still raw in his voice.

I thought about this, he said 'us' if I'm correct. So that means he will be there as well. So i guess it wont be oh so bad.

'well i guess so. I really don't think he will give me much of a choice either.' i wrote in my handy-dandy notebook.

He read my message and chuckled, "probably not, he is very persistent."

'but i guess it wont be as bad if your there.' i added after his wee comment.

His bold browns eyes turned to me.

"why thank you," he said in a nonchalant tone, "that is great to know."

i was starting to think that what i said was probably not the right thing to say.

**Kurosaki's P.O.V.:**

"Damn this teacher, making us run laps for the whole class!" i heard Renji practically yell. If it wasn't for his panting it probably would've been a yell.

The chilly November wind having no affect on us as we ran.

"Shut up!" i tried to yell at him, but i was panting as well. We have been running laps since the beginning of school. Gai-sensei said twas for youth, or something like that. I wasn't really listening. All he did was lecture and make us run laps. Sometimes i wish that i chose art over gym. I didn't because i heard that Sasori-sensei gave detentions for being lat. One day per minute your late. I couldn't risk that! Gai-sensei would let you slip by as long as you say anything with youth in it. But i actually admit that no detentions are not worth this!

I heard Renji growl something incoherent about running. Ugh! No detentions is so not worth listening to Renji complain!!

then i saw a flash of blue. I slowed to see Grimmjaw sitting under the benched (we were outside on the field and there is a track on the outer field, while there are benches in the inner field, so we can what is under them).

I stopped completely. I just stared at were Grimmjaw sat. he was leaning on his hands dozing off, not even realizing i was staring maliciously at him. Either that or not really caring. Renji came to me and looked at where i was looking. When he saw Grimmjaw, i swear i heard him growl like a dog.

He started to head off in Grimmjaw's direction. Usually i would tell him to stop, or not get involved, but Grimmjaw really pissed me off when i heard from Aizen that he hurt Ishida. I still haven't seen where Ishida got hurt but i think Renji knows. Why else would Ishida be wearing Renji's sweater and watch? I started to head off after Renji. When we got there i was in front of Renji.

I saw Grimmjaw's eyes open. Then he smiled. "What did i do to get such lovely guests?" he gnarled his vague sentence. Trying to seem docile. But as Renji and i knew it was not so.

I walked to him until i was just a arms reach away, just in case he does not listen.

Renji was just a arms reach from me, making him farther than me.

Grimmjaw laughed some more. He was having so much fun! I'm gonna make him pay. Renji tightened his fist until there was blood seeping out. He already had it with Grimmjaw.

"looks like yer bleeding, Renji. Want me to kiss it better?" he said trying to flirt.

"Only if i can kick your ass and make it bleed." Renji said with no amusement. He was ready to go over there and fight. I would say kick his ass, but i didn't know who was really gonna get their ass kicked. I knew Grimmjaw was strong. He beat me multiple times before, the only reason i had confidence that i was gonna beat him was because Renji was here.

"Now, now. I don't see why you would wanna kick my ass. I did do nothing wrong." he said in his poor speech. I guess that is what happens when you skip to much.

"Don't lie!" i heard Renji try to yell. If we weren't still out of breathe from the laps, he probably would've.

Grimmjaw smirked. "Nee, did the poor mute tell on me?" he put a pout on his face to try and look innocent. But we both known him long enough to figure this out. And if we hadn't known him, his sentence would have given him away anyway.

"No actually Azien did." i spoke up. It didn't seem that Renji was gonna tell out their leader anytime soon.

"Oh he did?" Grimmjaw wiped that pout off his face and cocked an eyebrow. Whether to believe us or not.

"Well i really don't care how y'all found out. But you know someone has to pay for this and i cant attack Aizen, and two against one is no fair." he smiled. I knew he was gonna attack Ishida again because we found out.

"Why would you attack Ishida because Aizen told us! Thats no fair to him!" Renji yelled, now able to yell.

"I'm not doing it just because y'all found out." he scoffed.

"Then what the hell are you attacking him again for!" Renji yelled at Grimmjaw again. I just stood there. I did not want to get yelled at for yelling or fighting.

"I don't think that he got enough." he smiled a devils tune.

"He only hit you with a notebook! Your so low that you'll go and kill him just for that! Your Dirt low!" this pissed Grimmjaw off.

"I am not gonna kill him. And if i was it wouldn't be because he hit me with a notebook!" he growled his crystal eyes showing repent.

"Then why the hell you going after him!" Renji's cheeks were flushed from the yelling.

"Because all the kids in our class kept coming up to me and were saying 'you like the new guy' and 'did Aizen train you to be nice to the new kid'!" Grimmjaw was now standing up and his cheeks were flushed as well and he was face to face with Renji. "All because i haven't kicked his ass or yelled at him for touching me!"

"Oh so your gonna blame this on Ishida?" Renji yelled back not feeling intimidated.

"Yes because He was the one to hit me with the notebook!"

"You wouldn't shut up!" now some of the kids who were running laps stopped to see the commotion

"As i recall you got hit too, shit-for-brains!"

"At least I'm not gonna go and kick his ass for it, because I'm not as low as you!"

"Yeh, I'm gonna give him the clothes off my back after that! And you call me low! Hah! If i didn't know better i would say you have a crush on him!"

"Good thing you do know better than! Huh?!" Renji now grabbed Grimmjaw by his collar and Grimmjaw did the same.

"Now children that's not youthful!" Gai-sensei finally arrived at the scene.

The quarrellings two stopped as they were just about to hit each other, and looked at Gai-sensei.

"Now go to the office you two!" he sighed.

They grumbled 'hai' and left.

Just as Gai-sensei was about to give a lecture on why fighting isn't youthful, the bell rang. And all the kids ran to their next class. As i did. I really hoped that Ishida had the same class so i could tell him what happened and ask what happened between himself and Grimmjaw.

0—00—00--00--00--0

My longest chapter yet! W00t! Dedicated to: fourwalls!! for giving good advice... and helping me spell Aizen...

but any who... I'm sorry i haven't updated over the weekend, i was popular during the weekend, and!!... i left my story notebook at school, but i hope with long chapter will make up for it!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Name: Silent Serphant**

**Summery: Moving into a new home can be tough for kids. But it's worse when you are mute. Yes I, Ishida Uryuu, am muted. And i just moved from my old home in Death Note, to Karakura. I am going to a school called Konoha. And this is my life- changing story.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, NARUTO**

--

English was boring, the teacher was a big pervert. Asking me if i had hot sisters. I am an only child, even if i did have any sisters i probably still would've said no.

i got out of English and decided to go to my locker. The principle came during English to give me my locker number and combination. I didn't see why see couldn't give it to me while i was there in the morning, probably to drunk to notice.

I went to my locker; 119. i swiveled the nob to the combination and it opened without a problem.

I emptied my bag into the locker then organized it going in period order. I walked home so i had no worry about a bus. And no one was home to wait so i could care less. Well i had a cat but she knows of my habits to stay at school for long.

After my locker was organized i put my bag on the hook on the inside. I had no homework so i had no need for it.

I closed the door and started for the door.

There was an ear bleeding scream. I looked for it, so i could help.

I heard it again, this time i could tell where it came from. The bathroom.

I slammed open the door to find Grimmjaw was throwing some boy around.

He threw the poor lad to the wall closest to me and when he came to get the boy, i stood in front of him.

The boy say this as his chance and ran. But before i could make my getaway my shoulder was grabbed and i was thrown into the wall.

"you again?" he smiled down at me "You are just screaming at me that you want a beating" he laughed as he grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me so we could me face to face.

"Now i can get payback this time! And no disruptions! Even better!" he yelled in my face.

He looked around the bathroom. He looked over at the sink and had a real good idea because, he smiled a devils tune and walked over there, pulling me by my shirt. He chose the sink closest to the stall. He threw me against it. Blood seeped from my mouth and onto his arm. He smiled at my blood. I looked up to him with nonchalant in my eyes, i didn't want him to see the fear that hid behind them, the not being able to yell out like the other student. Being trapped in a wordless world.

"Don't give me that look, it disappoints me." he said with fake sadness. I didn't change my expression. I would not give him the luxury of being stronger, to hear me scream, to have me to his every whim. I would not show him any respect.

His fake sadness left and was filled with amusement. "Okay, be like that." he laughed out. He took off Abarai's sweater and took off his shirt he turned on the water.

"We are gonna have fun!" he yelled out. My heart sank as i figured everyone left. Twas over for me.

**Abarai's P.O.V.:**

i walked out of detention.

Pissed.

Of course, who wouldn't be. But i was more pissed at Ichigo for not waiting for me. That means i have to walk home alone. It's not that i am afraid of walking home alone. It's that i get lost. You know what! I bet he did it on purpose! That arrogant bastard!

I sighed as i made my way to my locker. I shivered. Ugh, it's cold out too! If i freeze to death I'm gonna write on my will that it is all Ichigo's fault.

Hah! He will go to jail! And i will be buried with millions of dollars! Not really, you only get buried with money if you have it. And i don't.

I sighed, wishing i was rich.

It seems I've been sighing a lot. Ever since detention. So i blame this too on Ichigo!

I smiled. When i blame my problems on Ichigo, i feel better.

I looked at my locker. There was a pile of papers all crunched up at the bottom of my locker.

I looked at them. I needed another distraction from finding my way home, so i picked up all the papers to take them to the trash.

But, all the classrooms are locked, and there is no trashcan in the hallway. So i just stood there, a look of arrogance on my face.

"Damn where is the fucking trashcan!!" i yelled in the hallway.

"You know what fuck you!" i yelled to no one in particular. And i dropped, no threw my papers in the hallway.

"it'll show you pricks to hide the trashcan!" i commented and closed my locker, wanting to leave as soon as possible, now because i don't wanna be yelled at by a janitor. but before i left, i grabbed a piece of paper and pen. for my will of course.

So i walked my way to the door whistling a happy tune.

As i was getting close to the bathrooms i heard the sink running. "So there are people here?" i questioned but didn't stop until-

"Ha Ha HA! IS THIS FUN! I'm HAVING FUN!" that i could tell was Grimmjaw.

Then it came threw my head- Ishida!!

I ran into the bathroom to see-...

T.T T.T

Poor Ishida!! what will happen to him? ... well i know... MEWHEHEHEH!! I'm so evil. Review or you wont know what will happen next!! because I'm mean like that!! and i bet you all cant guess what Grimmjaw is doing to Ishida . I'm horrid to him!

I would like you all to to thank Sarah! If it wasn't for her putting me in such a good mood, these last two chapters would not have come out! (and i would've started a fight between me and my mom about dishes...)


	9. Chapter 9

**Name: Silent Serphant **

**Summery: Moving into a new home can be tough for kids. But it's worse when you are mute. Yes I, Ishida Uryuu, am muted. And i just moved from my old home in Death Note, to Karakura. I am going to a school called Konoha. And this is my life- changing story.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, NARUTO**

--: --

_Previously:_

_As i was getting close to the bathrooms i heard the sink running. "So there are people here?" i questioned but didn't stop until-_

"_Ha Ha HA! IS THIS FUN! I'm HAVING FUN!" that i could tell was Grimmjaw._

_Then it came threw my head- Ishida!!_

_I ran into the bathroom to see-..._

...,...,...,...,

I ran into the bathroom to see Grimmjaw (who was shirtless) was holding Ishida's head under the water. Grimmjaw was standing over Ishida laughing inhumanly, not even noticing me.

I growled and before i could think i ran over and punched him in the face making him let go of Ishida, who fell on the floor panting for air.

I then ran over to Ishida to see if he was okay. But before i made it to him Grimmjaw grabbed a hold of my shirt. Pulling me to meet him face to face, which was not hard because he was only about an inch or so taller than me.

"You again? Hah! Now i can make you pay for gym, although i should be thanking you. If i hadn't gotten detention, i would probably haven't had this chance to get back at this shit-head here." he then laughed again.

I looked back over at Ishida to see he was still coughing. This enraged me for some unknown reason; i just wanted to kill Grimmjaw there and then. Sure i can get mad but this, this made my heart clench. Like Grimmjaw had ruin my favourite sweater. Then i noticed: Ishida wasn't wearing my sweater!!

Now i was angry on a whole new level.

I grabbed Grimmjaw by his collar, just as how he was holding onto me, and brought him closer to my face. His face was wiped clean of the smile that went with his laugh, he was also silent. finally taking me seriously.

"Bring it." i said in a nasty voice.

He threw the first punch, getting me in the gut. I backed up taking a hold of my gut with my left arm, and brought my right hand up and clashed it against his jaw. I smirked seeing that when he turned his head back to me i saw a purple bruise and he was bleeding from the mouth.

"I guess they don't call you Grimm-jaw- for nothing?" i laughed out, slightly wheezing because of the punch i got.

He was pissed now. And gabbed me by my throat with both hands, trying to choke me.

I clawed against his wrists, doing nothing because of my lousy fingernails. Then i brought my arm down and punched him where it hurts most! (A/N: you GUYS should know what I'm talking about.)

He let go and fell to the floor, holding the area between his legs from the pain.

"You- You asshole!" he growled threw clenched teeth.

I was slouched over, my hands holding onto my knees to hold me up.

"So I've been told." i said between pants. He slowly and painfully got up, i was ready for an oncoming attack. But none of that happened. Instead he limped through the door, not saying any last words.

I directed my attention back to Ishida.

He was leaning against the stall, looking at my though squinting blue eyes. His shirt soaked. And some parts of his pants, i guess from rebelling.

Then he shut his eyes all the way and started to fall. And even though he was already oh-so close to the floor, i bolted over there. My gut and lungs screamed for me to stop, but i ran over there.

I caught him before he fell, because i was only on the other side of the bathroom.

"Ishida are you okay?!" i asked, trying not to yell.

He didn't move. I checked his pulse (after trying to find it for like five minutes). He was still alive, barely, just unconscious.

I brought him onto my lap, having his head lean on my chest. And i sat against the stall wall. Trying not to notice that i could feel his ribs, if just barely, i still felt bad.

I saw across the bathroom see my long lost sweater, the one i lent to Ishida oh-so long ago. I reached for it and grabbed it. I put it over Ishida, in an attempt to warm him up, he was shivering like crazy.

Then i remembered, today was his first day. I chuckled lightly, this was just his first day, and he had many more to come.

I wish i had a phone so i could call Ichigo.

I widened my eyes. I just remembered something; I do have a phone! How could I forget that!!

I went into my back pocket (without waking Ishida from his slumber) and got my little phone. I got it from Ichigo's dad, he was saying shit like "If your gonna live on your own then you need a phone to contact people if something goes wrong!!" i guess I'll have to thank him sometime.

I dialed Ichigo's number; okay no, i went through the library and found it. I pressed the green button and put it to my ear. Listening to the ringing until i heard Ichigo pick up.

"_What do you want? I'm not gonna go and find you if your lost... again._" he growled annoyed with me.

"It's not that. I haven't even left the school-" I said before i could finish my sentence Ichigo talked back into the phone.

"_You weren't even gonna go and find YOUR own house? Your pathetic!_" he growled louder, getting more annoyed.

Well to say he pissed me off saying that. "Well I was gonna tell you that Grimmjaw attacked Ishida again, but i guess I'm to pathetic!!" i roared into the phone.

I took it away from my ear to close it but then i heard Ichigo say:

"_What?! When?! Why didn't you call sooner?!_" his voice flipped from being annoyed, to being scared shit less.

"He attacked him again after school. After we both got out of detention." i said hoping that was all of his questions so he could get here.

"_Is he hurt?_" he asked with concern.

"I don't know if being drowned can count as getting hurt, but right now he is unconscious. Will you hurry up and get here!?" i said getting irritated with him.

"_Drowning!! I'm on my way!!_" and he hung up before i got the chance.

I sighed and flipped the phone shut, before putting it into my back pocket.

I checked Ishida's pulse again, this time much better. And he wasn't shivering, as much.

"I'm so sorry Ishida, if i had gotten here sooner...this wouldn't have happened to you." i apologized, feeling like this is my fault.

I pulled him closer to my chest.

"Please wake up."

()()()()()

W00t! How awesome can i get!! (cough) a lot more (Cough)

well anyways...

dedicated to...:hejoh i cant help it but put them back up here... gives me inspiration!

dedicated to...:Valitiel i want cookies!

dedicated to...:fourwalls umm... a good review!

Remember if you give me reviews that make me giggle, i will put you on here! (you can make me giggle very easyi even giggled while writing the sweater part)

ATTENTION: i will not put up the next chapter until i have 15 reviews (meaning i only need two more) review or people who already reviewed, like hejoh, will hunt you down (i know hejoh will.) lol

please R&R


	10. Chapter 10

**Name: Silent Serphant **

**Summery: Moving into a new home can be tough for kids. But it's worse when you are mute. Yes I, Ishida Uryuu, am muted. And i just moved from my old home in Death Note, to Karakura. I am going to a school called Konoha. And this is my life- changing story.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, NARUTO**

**:():():():():():():():**

yes

_Previously:_

"_I'm so sorry Ishida, if i had gotten here sooner...this wouldn't have happened to you." i apologized, feeling like this is my fault._

_I pulled him closer to my chest._

"_Please wake up."_

:():():():():():():():():

**Ishida's P.O.V.:**

The first thing i can remember is being warm.

"Please wake up." Kurosaki, no it can't be... not his voice. Abarai, yes it sounds just like him

I felt him pull me closer. I could hear his heart beat. _Thump-a-Thump Thump-a-Thump._

I felt so tired from lack of breathe, so moving was like swimming in needles for me. But even though i was in pain i picked my head up. Just barely, but Abarai saw and he smiled.

"Finally up?" he tried to be funny, to try and and make me feel better. Though i can't say the lame joke did. Just the fact of having him here, now and then. If it wasn't for him i would probably be dead by now.

So i made a soft smile to make him think that i saw him as amusing. And i think he fell for it, because he smiled back and sighed; one of relief.

I heard the door slam open and when i looked i saw a huffing and puffing Kurosaki. His cheeks were rose red and he was breathing through his mouth, rather loudly.

"Ishida!" he practically yelled, well between pants it didn't seem so much as a yell.

He ran over to Abarai and i.

My smile grew, I have to talk to Gin tomorrow.

I actually think they _are_ my friends.

**Kurosaki's P.O.V.:**

I ran in to see Renji holding Ishida on his lap. If it were any other case, i would have had made fun of them. But because Ishida was being drowned, he would probably have been cold. So i can see why he would see comfort in Renji.

Ishida!!" i tried to yell out, though i knew he was there, it just came out. I had been so worried about him.

I tried to run over, though my legs and lungs were screaming at me to stop i didn't; no couldn't. Not when Ishida was hurt like that.

I was by Renji's side, looking down at Ishida. He was _smiling_? I was confused but was glad he was conscious.

I knelt down by Renji and then asked;

"Are you okay?"

he put his hand out (very slowly) and made a thumbs up. I knew he was being sarcastic but if he is able to be sarcastic, then he is better than i thought.

"How did he drown you?" i asked knowing Renji wouldn't do such a thing.

He moved his hand from giving me a thumbs up to point at the sink. The watter was running and over flowing.

"You didn't turn off the water, Renji?" my voice was scented with irritation. If a teacher or janitor came, we could get into trouble for making a mess of the bathroom.

He scratched the back of his head (under his ponytail) with his hand that wasn't holding up Ishida's head and upper body. "Looks like i forgot."

"How can you be so stupid! We could get into trouble and i don't think Ishida wants to be in any more trouble than he is already in!" i yelled at Renji for being stupid.

"If ya gonna complain about it, then do it yourself." was all he said.

"Fine i will!" i growled, got up and went to the sink. I turned off the faucet, and saw something was blocking the water from going down the drain.

I put my hand in the freezing could water and pulled out a white shirt.

Just by looking at it, i could tell it was Grimmjaw's. It was ripped in places and had some bloodstains. There was also -GRIMM- written in blue on the cuff. How could it not be Grimmjaw's?

I threw it on the floor, by the sink.

I saw Renji getting up, holding Ishida bridal style. He looked over at me.

"Let's get him home."

:():():():():():():():():():():():():

Aw! They are going to Ishida's home!

Well it looks like i two reviews!! (and in one day, i am surprised) better thank Valitiel!! for being the 15th reviewer!! and Dove, my cat. Cause she purrs and gives me the confidence to write this!! THANK YOU DOVE!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Name: Silent Serphant **

**Summery: Moving into a new home can be tough for kids. But it's worse when you are mute. Yes I, Ishida Uryuu, am muted. And i just moved from my old home in Death Note, to Karakura. I am going to a school called Konoha. And this is my life- changing story.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, NARUTO **

**:():():():():():():():**

_Previously: _

_I saw Renji getting up, holding Ishida bridal style. He looked over at me._

"_Let's get him home."_

:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:

**Abarai's P.O.V.:**

Ichigo shook his head in yes, meaning we should bring Ishida home. Then i started to think about it, we don't know where Ishida lives.

I looked back at Ichigo, he looked like he was trying to figure this out. But then i remembered that i had to write my will!!

"Hah!" i went into my back pocket and pulled the paper and pen out that was gonna be for my will, but i do believe Ishida needs it more than i do.

"Why the hell do you have a paper and pen in your back pocket for?" Ichigo snarled at me, mad because i had paper and he didn't. "Last i recall you don't do yer homework." he added on

"I was gonna write my will, duh." i sarcastically replied.

"What the hell you need a will for?" his irritation shone though his voice.

"Well i was gonna freeze to death out in the cold because of you!! so i wanted to write on the paper 'Twas Ichigo's fault.' but i guess Ishida needs it more." i replied again, but this time with casual dripping in my voice. Pissing him off.

"You know what... whatever i give up on you. Lets just bring Ishida back home." he said, trying not to lose to his anger.

I looked down at Ishida, his eyes barely open. Ready to sleep. I felt so sorry for him, getting hurt like that. He didn't deserve it. Sure he hit us in the head with a notebook, but it doesn't mean kill him.

"Ishida," i said in a quiet voice so not to startle him "You need to write your address so we can get you home."

He opened his eyes more and looked up at me. I gave him the paper, making sure not to drop him. Ichigo would kick my ass if any thing happened to him.

He wrote his address quickly and gave me the paper the paper to Ichigo.

Then we all left the school.

...

We arrived at a small apartment. Ishida gave Ichigo his keys and we went inside.

The apartment was clean and organized. The complete opposite of mine. But he also had nothing in it. No pictures, no stereo, no plants, no nothing. Everything was bare. He had a small couch with a small T.V. in the living room.

I lied him on the couch. He sat up and looked at us. Then he turned to one of his side tables and opened the drawer. He took out a small notebook and wrote;

"You may leave now if you want.'

"Na, I'll stay for a while, to make sure yee get better." i sat next to him and grabbed the remote, turning on the T.V.

"I'll stay too. Gotta make sure this bimbo gets home all right." Ichigo sat next to me and watched T.V. with me.

We didn't see Ishida's reaction because he got up and went into the kitchen. Ichigo was gonna get up and see what he was doing but i held him by the shoulder, and shook my head no. I figured that what Ishida is doing doesn't concern us.

**Ishida's P.O.V.:**

I got up and went into the kitchen. I went into the fridge and got out a plate of cookies and a jug of milk. I took out three cups from the cabinet and poured milk into each one of them. After i put the milk away I took the plate of cookies and glasses into the living room.

I looked at Kurosaki and Abarai. Their eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of their heads when they saw the cookies.

"Hell ya!" Abarai jumped off the couch and ran over to me to get the cookies, Kurosaki just got up and walked over to us.

"What are these for?" he asked inspecting the chocolate chip cookie before eating it.

"Don't complain, these are the type of gifts you take without asking why. Stupid." Abarai scowled at Kurosaki. Not wanting me to back take the cookies.

"I'm not complaining, I was just wondering. Sheesh." Kurosaki said not able to get mad at Abarai because of the cookies.

I just stood there while they were golfing down the cookies. They even started to fight over some. I faintly smiled. I usually don't eat cookies, my neighbors just gave them to me. They felt sorry because of my age and that I was living by myself.

Soon the plate of cookies were gone and i haven't even made it to my couch.

I went back to the kitchen to put the plate back and grab the cake. I really don't like sweets and I don't wanna waste the effort put into these.

I grabbed two plates (I wasn't gonna have any.), two forks, and one knife.

I put them on the coffee table before they could try and to eat it out of my hands.

"Damn! Are you trying to get us fat!" Abarai laughed out.

I cut them both a piece and they sat down next to me, eating their cake.

Kurosaki cut a bit of it with his fork and put it up in my face.

"You make me feel bad because yer not having any. So eat some." i shook my head no and tried to push his arm away. But it didn't work he kept shoving it in my face.

"I'll have your cake!" Abarai shouted, wanting the cake.

"No it's for Ishida." Kurosaki glared daggers at Abarai.

I took the piece of cake Kurosaki was trying to shove down my throat with my fingers and rubbed it on Kurosaki's face. The frosting smugged all over his face.

I smiled in amusement and Abarai roared out laughing.

Even Kurosaki couldn't keep himself from laughing.

"Ha Ha Ichigo!" Abarai laughed at him.

But then i grabbed some off Abarai's plate and smugged it on his face. Twas worse than Kurosaki's face.

Now it was Kurosaki's turn to laugh, he was having a hard time breathing because he was laughing so hard.

This time Abarai took some cake and rubbed it on me. Getting it on my glasses. I grabbed his plate that was in his hand and pushed it into his face. Making sure to twist it some so it got in deep.

While I was distracted with Abarai, Kurosaki took his cake filled plate and rubbed it into my face, now really getting into my glasses. After getting the plate out of my face, I used my shirt to wipe my glasses. The chocolate would probably stain my clothes, but i didn't care, i was having a blast. The most fun I've had in years.

After i could see i saw that Kurosaki's face was now covered in even more chocolate cake. Abarai had done it. We all were laughing and having a good time.

After we all cleaned up Kurosaki and Abarai decided it was time for them to leave.

We waved good-bye and they hoped for me to get better.

After i shut the door and locked it, i started to clean up the mess.

Gin, I really do think they are my friends.

:():():():():():():():():():

Hey y'all!! you know what i was gonna wait until i got 20 reviews but no! I didn't get 'em and i wrote this chapter anyways better thank me!! but i wont put up the next chapter until i get 20 reviews (meaning that i only need two more)

This chapter here is dedicated to: Valitiel (gave me the cake and cookies idea) and fourwalls for REVIEWING! Lol i am so mean to y'all. Well here yee go!

Please R&R


	12. Chapter 12

**Name: Silent Serphant **

**Summery: Moving into a new home can be tough for kids. But it's worse when you are mute. Yes I, Ishida Uryuu, am muted. And i just moved from my old home in Death Note, to Karakura. I am going to a school called Konoha. And this is my life- changing story.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, NARUTO **

**:():():():():():():():**

_Previously: _

_We waved good-bye and they hoped for me to get better._

_After i shut the door and locked it, i started to clean up the mess._

_Gin, I really do think they are my friends._

_:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:_

I was cleaning up cake off the floor, when I felt pressure against my leg. I looked down to see a red cat, my red cat.

She meowed a hello at me and i smiled. One of the few rare things I smile at.

She purred in response.

I raised an eyebrow, asking where she was when the cake was being thrown about. Because she is a cat, she can't understand writing. And because we have been living together for oh so long, I can talk to her with a few signs. Like smiling a hello, raising an eyebrow to ask a question.

She sat down and turned her head at my bedroom door.

I raised my eyebrow again, to ask why.

She looked at the cake on the floor. And then looked at me with her head cocked to the side. As to say, i think you know why.

I sigh and go back to cleaning.

After i finished i went to my bedroom. With my cat, Quincy, following close behind.

In my bedroom is a full size bed with black silk sheets. They were on sale. A dresser, several bookshelves, two small tables by the sides of my bed. Which both have lamps, and the left one has an alarm clock sitting upon it as well.

My room was pretty much bare. Not much to brag about. Well, besides how clean it is. But i don t have much to dirty it with.

My bed was made, nothing on the floor, even the cat bed (which sat on the floor in front of my bed, not like the cat used it) was clean. Yeh, my room is clean.

I grabbed some clothing to sleep in, and put them in by bathroom.

I was about to turn on the shower when my doorbell rang.

I sighed and went to the door, grabbing a notepad along the way.

Quincy was already at the door, to attack anyone who I don't like. Yeh, she is my little guard dog, though i doubt she could do anything that bad to whoever is standing at my door. Though that reminds me, there is someone at the door.

I answered to the elder neighbor.

"Why hello dear lad! I came to give left overs, cause i don t have anyone to eat with and i always cook for bunches." she hands me a pot full of rammen, still warm.

I bowed to show how thankful I am for the food.

"Have a wonderful day Ishi-kun!" she then walked back to her house.

I sighed at her little nickname for me. That is all she has been calling me since i told her my name Before i told her my name she called me 'boy-san'. I don't know which is worse.

Quincy meowed and looked up at me. I looked down at her, and smiled to show that it was alright.

She then stalked off to my room, while I went to the bathroom.

After I closed the door I locked it. Then I took off my clothes, and turned on the shower.

Hearing the shower running reminded me of the bathroom incident. So i turned the water to the hottest it could get.

I got in and spaced out...

"_We are gonna have fun!" he yelled out. My heart sank as i figured everyone left. Twas over for me._

_He shook me until I was seeing stars, and while I was dazed he pulled me off the wall and shoved my head into the water._

_It was so could i almost went numb right after he forced my head in. I threw about. Thrashing my arms and legs, but he held me down real good. And if i could breathe it would have been easier, but I couldn't and my movements died down real quick. _

_My vision was blacking and soon i could see nothing._

I came back to when the skin on my back started to burn. I quickly washed my hair and body to get out of the burning water. Even I could've gotten third degree burns, and maybe have, I would not let my self turn down the water. I was afraid to see nothing again...

I came out and put my clothes on. Quincy snuggled against me when I got into bed. She quickly fell asleep. But I knew I was gonna have a restless night. A very long restless night filled with cold water and blue hair.

:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:

Here ye be chapter... 12 i think... thanks to hejoh for making it happen... with out hejoh this chapter would have been nothing...hear me NOTHING!! so thank em

Please R&R!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Name: Silent Serphant **

**Summery: Moving into a new home can be tough for kids. But it's worse when you are mute. Yes I, Ishida Uryuu, am muted. And i just moved from my old home in Death Note, to Karakura. I am going to a school called Konoha. And this is my life- changing story.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, NARUTO **

**:():():():():():():():**

_Previously: _

_I came out and put my clothes on. Quincy snuggled against me when I got into bed. She quickly fell asleep. But I knew I was gonna have a restless night. A very long restless night filled with cold water and blue hair._

:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:)(:

**Abarai's P.O.V.!!:**

I got out of bed to my alarm, and the banging of my neighbors banging against the wall telling me to 'turn that god forsaken machine of!'. I turned it off growling some curses. I got up and slipped my pajamas off. I pulled up my pants and buttoned my t-shirt. It was to early to go to school, I was thinking about skipping, but I couldn't. So I guess I will sleep during class.

I smiled at my brilliant plan... soon enough I could take over the world!

I grabbed a brush to put my hair up in it's usual pony-tail. After I finished, I put my black forehead protector on.

I went to grab my favourite sweater, but to realize I don't have it.

I sighed I guess I will use my second favourite, the blue one. Well it was my least favourite cause I only have two. Well had two. Then a striking idea hit me!

I can give him the blue one!!

Aha! I smiled at my superior plan.

I reached under the bed to get the box it was in, when; SNAP!!!

I cried out in pain and fled away from the bed. I held up my hand to see the damage, to find a mouse trap clamped around my fingers. I growled at it. I was gonna tare it off my fingers, but I noticed the alarm clock, I was gonna be late for school if I didn't leave!

I took my other hand, the one that had not been eaten by the mouse trap. And reached to grabbed the sweater.

When I got it, I bolted out the door, slightly forgetting the mouse trap.

I ran to school to make it on time.

=)

I huffed and puffed after I made it. So glad it was Friday, to have the weekend to sleep.

I walked into my first class of the day, Science. I noticed Ishida sitting in the back reading a book. I smiled, and walked back there to give him the sweater and take back mine.

When I got there I noticed that Szayel was trying to start a conversation with him. Though it wasn't working good.

"Hey Ishida!" I greeted.

He look up at me and nodded.

"I got you something." I shoved the blue coloured trouble on his desk.

He look at it then at me. He reached into his bag and pulled out my gray sweater and he handed it to me.

I took it and said, "Thank you!"

He wrote in that neat handwriting of his on the notebook that was already on his desk, 'No, thank you.'

"I went through hell to get that for you!" I let him know.

"Well Abarai, not that hard to tell." Szayel eavesdropped and commented. And while doing so he pointed to my hand, the one with the mouse trap... the mouse trap I forgot about.

I growled at him in turn and tried to pull the blasted thing off. Though I stopped after one tug. "It hurts.". I whined.

"Hmm, and I wonder why?" Szayel rolled his eyes and positioned himself so that his arm was holding his stupid head up.

Then Ishida grabbed my hand.

"Don't it hurts!" I tried to pull my hand back, but he already detached the hell given object.

I wiggled my fingers to see if they were all there, because I really didn't trust my eyes right there and then. "It's off!" I smiled, though my fingers hurt like hell, they were there and the mouse trap wasn't.

He nodded at my disbelief, to tell me yes it is off.

"Hey guys." Ichigo came over to greet us.

He looked over at Ishida and saw that he had a mouse trap on his desk.

"Hey Ishida why do you have a mouse trap on yer desk?"

He wrote in his notebook: 'To make you ask questions.'

I snickered at Ichigo and Szayel smiled in amusement.

"You know what forget I asked!" he growled.

'Ok.' he wrote in his notepad.

"Gah!" he sighed in defeat and went to his seat.

For the teacher came in and hissed. I went to my seat so to not to get into trouble.

For the rest of class all I could think of was Ishida.

(=)(=)(=)(=)

Sorry this is a lousy chapter... and it would of came here sooner if i did not sprained my wrist eating spaghetti (which i will never eat again...T.T) never really like it anyways....so after it healed i am giving you this!!

and to answer one of my reviewer questions (No One): the reason Abarai did not bring Ishida to the nurses office is because she left along with all the other teachers. The only people who were there were the evil janitors! Sorry for not making that clearer before.

My two best reviewers are: hejoh and No One! (No One is a reviewer i am not saying that nobody else is the best reviewer.. any questions click reviews at the top of the page)

and another note... I AM SO SORRY!! i had chapter 12 on here already (as a document) but i forgot to put it into my story... IM SORRY!! so the 'i sprained my wrist dont work on that one' it is more of i for got... hehe

please R&R


	14. Chapter 14

**Name: Silent Serphant **

**Summery: Moving into a new home can be tough for kids. But it's worse when you are mute. Yes I, Ishida Uryuu, am muted. And i just moved from my old home in Death Note, to Karakura. I am going to a school called Konoha. And this is my life- changing story.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, NARUTO **

**:():():():():():():():**

_Previously: _

_For the teacher came in and hissed. I went to my seat so to not to get into trouble._

_For the rest of class all I could think of was Ishida._

_.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0._

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

I growled at Ishida's stubbornness. He could at least be a bit nicer to me. Stupid mouse trap.

The bell rung and I picked my stuff up. And then Grimmjaw walked over to me.

"What the hell do you want?" I growled at him. Not wanting him to make any stupid comments of Ishida... even if Ishida can be an ass, I am still his friend. And I want the best of him.

He snorted at me and gave me an envelope, "Aizen wanted me to give this to you." he growled. Then he gave me another. "This is for the redhead, I don't feel like giving to him." then he stalked off.

I thought about it for a second, but only for a second cause I had to go to class...NOW!

=P

I just made it on time when the bell rang.

I sat down next to Chad and looked at my card.

He raised an eyebrow at me to ask me what it was.

I shrugged. I didn't even know.

Pein-sensei went about teaching... telling us to finish the projects on our own time.

I opened my envelope to show a nice white card fall outta it. Now I don't remember today, or anytime being my birthday. Neither Renji's. And I wouldn't expect Grimmjaw to give us cards.

So I opened it. It was an invite to a party. A house party for... today. And both Renji and I are invited.

I looked to see who the inviter was. It was... Aizen?! I tried to keep my face even so the teacher wouldn't be interested in what I am reading but it was very hard.

I wondered what would be there. It could be a trap and I go then be laughed at. But then if I don't go I will be called a chicken. I folded the card and placed it in my back pocket.

I looked at the person in front of me; Renji. He was just about to fall asleep. Of course the teacher didn't care. Renji wasn't gonna pay attention, not now, not ever. So as long as he doesn't disturb the class, Pein-sensei could give a moose's ass.

I tapped him on the shoulder and let the envelope slide down in front of him. He took it and opened it, and was just as surprised as I was. Except he let it show on his face.

"Abarai, would you like to tell the class what are you faces for?" Pein-sensei asked him, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Hell yeah..." he started out to the class.

"Do it on your own time." the teacher rolled his eyes and returned to the lesson.

I looked over at Ishida and say him sigh at Renji's stupidity, though he didn't say it. I could read it off his face. This is what happens when you got a quiet person like Chad around all the time.

I sighed and went to doodling on the envelope. Making an iguana. Maybe I should've taken art.

**Ishida's P.O.V.!!!:**

I sighed at Abarai's stupidity.

And while the teacher was busy talking away, I took out the envelope outta my bag.

.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

Wooo they got cards to a house party!! being hosted by none other than the Aizen himself!! whatever will out heroes do? Lol

Another answer to No One's question.... do you think that the real Ishida would go to the nurse for just a loss of air? I think not. Lol he has his pride. So not unless it was life threating i don't think he would go to the nurse lol.

Well I do say my best reviews are: No One and hejoh (again) lol cause their reviews fill me up with happiness! =)

R&R or there will be consenquences!


	15. Chapter 15

**Name: Silent Serphant **

**Summery: Moving into a new home can be tough for kids. But it's worse when you are mute. Yes I, Ishida Uryuu, am muted. And i just moved from my old home in Death Note, to Karakura. I am going to a school called Konoha. And this is my life- changing story.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, NARUTO **

**:():():():():():():():**

_I sighed at Abarai's stupidity. _

_And while the teacher was busy talking away, I took out the envelope outta my bag._

**0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0**

**Ishida's P.O.V.:**

After study it was time for lunch. Oh and I was dreading every moment that brought me closer to Szayel. He was an o.k. Guy but I don't think I could spend an entire lunch period with him.

I sighed as the bell rang and all the kids swooshed outta the library. But I took my time in picking up my stuff then I was to go to the locker. _Very slowly_.

I got to my locker and put my stuff in it. The history project taking up all of my free period.

Then my thoughts drained to my pocket. I took out the envelope and looked at it. It was an invitation to Aizen's party. That was tonight. Of course I had nothing to do but I really don't know if I want to go.

I sighed and put away the card if I didn't show up at all I might not be able to eat in peace every again. So I left for the lunch room.

It seems that I was gone long enough for the line to move up and so I didn't have to wait long for the food. Which I hope is edible today. Though I highly doubt it. Nothing is ever edible in the lunch room unless you brought it from home.

I got up in line and got my... em, _food_. And did what I did yesterday to find Kurosaki's table... look for brightly coloured hair.

Red...

Black...

Brown...

Blue... Purple... Pink... That must be them.

I walked over to the table to see that my intelligence was once again correct.

There sat Grimmjaw, Ichimaru, and Szayel. Not only them but also Aizen, some black haired kid with green eyes, a guy with an eye patch, Gin's partner from art... Tousen I think his name was? And many others that I tend not to care of.

Gin was the first to notice I was there.

"Hi Ishida-kun!!" he yelled enthusiastically.

And then all heads turned to me.

Szayel brightened up and started a conversation

"So you did decide to come and I thought thought that you were gonna skip out on us."

I just rolled my eyes not being able to say any rude comment.

Aizen was next to speak

"Well come and sit." he patted the table between him and Ichimaru.

I complied and sat between him and Ichimaru, which just so happens to be across from Grimmjaw. He was staring at me like he was telling me that if I told them that I would be dead. Well it's not like I can anyways, I cant talk.

I took out my notebook knowing that Szayel (who was currently sitting next to Grimmjaw) would want to start a conversation.

And like my intelligence before, I stand correct.

"Are you gonna eat?"

I wrote 'I'm mute not suicidal'

Many people started laughing., well except for Grimmjaw.

"oh and I'm suicidal cause I eat it?" he growled shoving in a forkful of food to prove his point.

'Either that or you have a gift from the gods.' I answered back.

Now everyone was just about blowing laughter from their ears.

Grimmjaw just sat back not knowing whether to take that as a compliment or diss. And I didn't care what he took it as, as long as it helps him sleep at night.

While through pointless conversation I sat there thinking about the other table. Wondering what they are doing.

**Σü ╦ σ ├ **

Hyuu!! (Fyefandom). Well it looks like i finally got the next chapter out (sighs) then I have to do my other story... lol but i guess this is okay. Hopefully i didn't scare my readers away!

Come

Sit

Stay

Read

Review

lol my puppies (Fyefandom)


End file.
